I Love You
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Set after New York  episode 22, season 2  so contains spoilers from that episode. M rated for boyxboy. Klaine. Basically a fluffy smutfic. Enjoy xD


A/N. A little plot bunny that has been bugging me to write it down ever since watching the season finale of Glee. A short one shot that refused to leave my brain. Nerd!Blaine is thanks to my dear friend Andi, who first had him make an appearance in our role play, and the rest, as they say, is history. This turned into kind of a monster. I think this may be the longest one-shot I've ever written. And I have a thing about Kurt speaking Spanish. Sue me. xD

Warnings: M rated for two boys getting frisky. Spoilers for season 2 episode 22 'New York'.

Pairings: Brief Samcedes, Klaine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But boy, what I would do if I did.

I Love You

'I love you.' Kurt looked up from where he was taking a sip of his coffee, almost choking on it before regaining his composure, looking across the table at his boyfriend 'I love you too.' Blaine gave a small, fond smile, looking a little unusually shy. Kurt smiled and continued 'You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year.'

Blaine was just leaning in to kiss Kurt when Sam and Mercedes walked up. Blaine quickly pulled away from his boyfriend 'Oh, hey you guys.' Kurt wasn't paying attention to the conversation, he was simply watching Blaine, barely registering that anyone was speaking at all.

Blaine had told him he loved him. He had said those three words to him. The man he had wanted to be with since they met all those months ago just told him he loved him. Kurt gripped the table with one hand. He was feeling so lightheaded that he thought he might float away if he let go of the table.

Kurt vaguely registered Mercedes and Sam leaving and somehow managed to drag himself back to reality when he realized Blaine was talking to him again. 'Kurt?' Blaine said in a soft voice, one that was interlaced with worry. Kurt shook his head in an attempt to de-fuzz his brain and looked at Blaine and he smiled 'I'm fine. Just feeling a little overwhelmed. I never thought I'd hear you say those words to me.' Blaine gave a soft smile 'I love you, Kurt. You're amazing.' Kurt blushed softly 'I love you too.' They simply sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt asked 'Do you want to go home?'

Blaine nodded and stood, holding his hand out for Kurt. Kurt smiled shyly and took Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together as he stood. Blaine started to lead Kurt out to his car, unlocking it, opening the door for Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and got into the car. Blaine leaned into the car, cupping Kurt's chin lightly and tilting his head up to face him. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, Kurt's wonderful, captivating, expressive blue eyes and he smiled, leaning in, tilting his head. Kurt instantly closed his eyes, tilting his head the opposite way to Blaine, his hand finding Blaine's and lacing their fingers together. Blaine gently pressed their lips together, his hand moving from Kurt's chin to the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt raised his other hand to lace in Blaine's curls lightly, his lips moving against Blaine's own.

Kurt couldn't get used to this. The concept of having a boyfriend that loved him, one who wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to touch him. Not that they'd got very far in the physical part of their relationship yet. Blaine was Kurt's first boyfriend, and Kurt was nervous. It wasn't that he didn't think about Blaine in that way. In fact, he frequently thought about Blaine in that way. But he didn't know what Blaine thought about it, if Blaine thought about Kurt in the context of sex, if Blaine even _wanted _to think about Kurt in that way.

Plus, there was the fact that Blaine didn't think Kurt was sexy. Before they got together, Blaine had told Kurt his sexy faces looked like gas pains. _Gas pains._ Because of this, Kurt had always been too mortified to bring up any mentions of sex. He wasn't ready for full out sex yet, anyway. Or at least he didn't think he was. He'd thought about it. A _lot. _But when he thought about it seriously, thinking about being fully naked with Blaine, having Blaine_ inside_ him, it freaked him out a little. He supposed that was normal. But also figured that meant he wasn't ready. But that didn't mean he didn't want to do _something_ with Blaine. He was a teenage boy, he had hormones, and if Kurt was blatantly honest, Blaine really, _really_ turned him on.

Kurt was brought back to reality by Blaine's lips leaving his, and Kurt involuntarily pouted. Blaine chuckled and pressed a brief kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away again, saying softly 'Don't worry babe, we can carry on when we get back to my dorm room.' Kurt flushed and poked Blaine in the tummy but he smiled 'Sounds great.' Blaine winked and pulled out of Kurt's side of the car, closing the door and going around to the driver's seat.

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's knee softly as he got into the car. Blaine buckled his belt in and started to drive. Kurt watched the scenery rushing by out of the window, letting his mind wander to how far he and Blaine had got intimately already. Which wasn't very far. They had progressed from sitting on the edge of the bed when they kissed to laying down on it, and their hands had wandered a little, through hair and over shoulders, down backs, squeezing bums softly and gripping muscular thighs. Kurt gave a little involuntary sigh; Blaine's ass felt _magnificent_. He could only _imagine_ what it looked like. He always wanted to see what his boyfriend looked like naked, always wanted to go further. But they always stopped pretty quickly, hands moving back up to re-settle on hips, but they only managed this for a minute or two before the hands started to wander again, until one of them felt it was getting too heated and moved their hands back to the waist.

No, it wasn't that Kurt didn't want to go further than this with Blaine. And, in all honesty, he suspected Blaine wanted to go further too. But Kurt was too embarrassed to discuss it, and Blaine was too much of a gentleman to broach the subject, as he didn't want to pressure Kurt.

It was this thought that made Kurt come to a silent resolution. Today, he was going to stop being shy, and tell his boyfriend what he really wanted to do. Today, when the hands started to wander, he wasn't going to stop. He was going to make it very clear to his boyfriend what he wanted. And what he wanted, so desperately, was to take off Blaine's boxers, settle down in between his legs and taste this gorgeous man for the first time.

Kurt flushed bright red at his thoughts, but also couldn't stop himself feel a slight, familiar tug in his tummy at the thought of giving Blaine a blowjob. Blaine had apparently noticed Kurt's blush because he said softly 'Baby? Are you okay?' Kurt looked at him blankly for a second before coming back to reality and smiling softly 'I'm fine, honey. Just a little warm.' Blaine nodded 'Okay Kurt.' Kurt opened the window before turning to face it, determinedly controlling his thoughts until they got back to Dalton and he could act on them.

A little while later, Blaine pulled up in Dalton's student parking lot. He cut off his car and went around to Kurt's side of the car, opening the door and holding a hand out for him. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, getting out of the car. Blaine closed the car door behind him and led Kurt towards the entrance hall to Dalton.

As soon as they got inside Blaine headed for the stairs, the ones that lead to the dorms, looking at Kurt with a slightly teasing grin 'I believe I promised you that we could kiss some more?' Kurt grinned back 'You did. Shall we go?' Blaine chuckled and started to lead Kurt up the stairs, down the corridor and towards their dorm room, opening the door once they got to it. The two boys walked inside, shedding their jackets and shoes by the door to their room, locking the door. They headed towards Blaine's half of the room, their target being Blaine's bed.

They sat down together on the edge of the bed, simply staring into each other's eyes for a short while before Blaine leaned in, his hands reaching for Kurt's waist. Kurt shifted closer to Blaine, letting his eyes close as their lips met in a kiss, Kurt's hands on Blaine's thighs as Blaine's strong hands settled on his waist. Silently the two of them moved position so they were laid face to face on the pillows, lips never ceasing to touch for more than a second or two as they moved. As soon as they were settled Kurt's hands travelled up from Blaine's thighs to lace into his hair, at the same time one of Blaine's hands moved to cup his ass, kneading it slightly through the fabric.

Kurt took an involuntary deep, shuddery breath. Blaine had never done _that _before, and Kurt couldn't help but notice that it felt really, really good. Kurt felt Blaine start to move his hand away, Blaine's lips leaving his own. Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide eyes, seeing the worry in his boyfriend's eyes. Blaine bit his lip 'Too much?' Kurt shook his head 'No. In fact, I was wondering why you had stopped.' Blaine continued 'You gasped. I was worried I had pushed it too far.'

Kurt pulled away from Blaine reluctantly and sat up 'I think we need to have a talk.' Blaine sat up, looking concerned 'Have I done something wrong? It's the Star Wars obsession, isn't it? I can tone it down if you don't like me because I'm a bit of a nerd.' Kurt smiled a little at this and shook his head 'I'm not going to break up with you, Blaine. In fact, I'm more worried that one day you'll realize I'm too intense for you to handle and break up with me. And for the record, I think your Star Wars obsession is cute. Plus it's kind of fun dressing up your Chewbacca plush when you aren't around.' Blaine chuckled at this 'You dress up Chewy?'

Kurt blushed 'That's irrelevant right now. Star Wars is not what I'm trying to talk about. You're distracting me.' Blaine nodded and shifted so he was facing Kurt 'What did you want to talk about?' Kurt blushed a little deeper 'Blaine, do you think I'm sexy?' Blaine looked at Kurt for a minute, shocked before starting to laugh. Kurt frowned, and when Blaine realized he looked a little hurt he stopped laughing 'Kurt, of _course _I think you're sexy.' Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine shook his head 'I know your thinking about what I said before about your sexy faces, but they aren't like that anymore. I don't know why, maybe it's because now you do them without trying. But yes, Kurt, I think you are really, very sexy. Like, in the I think about you naked kind of way.' Kurt almost choked on air at this sentence but managed to say 'You think about me naked?' It was Blaine's turn to blush slightly 'Yeah. Does that make you uncomfortable?' Kurt shook his head 'No. I think about you in that way too. Which leads easily into what I wanted to talk to you about.'

Kurt took one of Blaine's hands in his own 'Blaine, you make me really happy. I love you. A lot. And, I'm not ready for, you know, the whole way yet… at least, I don't _think _I am. I mean, I've thought about it, but I'm not sure if I want to. But I wouldn't mind going a little bit further then we are now. After that, we'll just see how things go.' Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand softly 'I love you too, Kurt. And I like the idea of going a little bit further with you. Love it, in fact. But I don't want to pressure you into rushing into anything.' Kurt shook his head 'I knew you'd think that. I figured that's why you hadn't broached the subject. I knew if I didn't, nobody would.' Kurt manoeuvred them so they were back lying with their heads resting against the pillows. 'I think we should remove our clothes.'

Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's body at his words, before looking into Kurt's eyes 'Are you serious?' he asked quietly. Kurt nodded slowly 'I really want this, Blaine. I want you.' Blaine nodded and whispered 'I want you too, Kurt.' Blaine moved Kurt so he was laid on his back, straddling his hips, bending his head and burying it in Kurt's neck. He whispered against his neck 'Just tell me to stop if I'm going too far, okay?'

Kurt was unable to do anything else but nod, as his boyfriend's teeth were now scraping along his neck lightly. Kurt let out a quiet little moan as Blaine's fingers skimmed over his collar bone and down to the top button on his shirt. Blaine smiled at the reaction he elicited from the smaller boy underneath him, starting to unbutton Kurt's shirt, kissing and biting at his neck. As soon as the shirt was fully unbuttoned Blaine whispered slightly huskily 'Sit up, baby.' Kurt immediately complied, sitting up, and Blaine slid his shirt off his shoulders before laying him back down against the pillows gently. Blaine ran a slightly calloused musician's hand across Kurt's smooth chest, eliciting a small whimper from the pale boy underneath him.

Blaine moved his hand away from Kurt's chest, causing a small groan of protest to come from the other boy. Kurt blushed as Blaine chuckled, but Blaine simply said 'You are flawless, and I love touching you, but somehow I don't think it's very fair that you're topless and I am not.' Kurt simply blushed but smiled, his eyes darkening ever so slightly as he watched what Blaine started to do next.

Blaine started to unbutton his shirt, once he had he let it slide off his shoulders. Kurt reached up, running his hand over Blaine's muscled stomach. Kurt gave a soft moan as he felt Blaine's muscles contract slightly under his hand 'You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.' Blaine flushed red a little as Kurt's alabaster hand ran up and over his chest hair, and Kurt smiled at the reaction he got. His hands travelled down his boyfriend's body again, this time hovering by his belt 'Can I?' Kurt asked quietly. Blaine smiled softly 'Be my guest.'

Kurt unbuckled Blaine's belt with shaky fingers, and this caused Blaine to hesitate, putting a hand over Kurt's 'Are you okay, Kurt?' he asked with concern. Kurt nodded and blushed slightly 'Yeah, I'm just kind of excited. I can't believe this is actually happening.' He smiled and unfastened Blaine's belt, slipping it off and sliding down his zipper. Blaine leaned his head down and kissed Kurt's lips softly 'Take them off, baby.' Kurt nodded and slipped Blaine's pants off, and Blaine quickly kicked them off the bed. Kurt briefly brushed his thigh against Blaine's boxer covered length, eliciting a soft moan from Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but grin a little when he felt Blaine's erection straining against his boxer briefs. '_I did that to him.'_ Kurt thought to himself, but then he was distracted by his boyfriend's hands making their way to his belt.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand, watching him closely. Blaine smiled 'Relax, babe. It's okay.' Kurt let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, and he nodded 'I'm okay, Blaine. Don't stop.' Blaine unclasped Kurt's belt and unzipped his pants before sliding them down his thighs, inch by inch, wanting to savour the unveiling of his beautiful boyfriend's body for the first time.

And _God, _what a sight he was. Blaine sighed, running his hand up Kurt's soft thigh. Kurt flushed a little 'What, baby?' Blaine smiled 'You are absolute perfection.' Kurt's blush deepened but he smiled 'You are gorgeous too. Come here.' Blaine moved up Kurt's body, pressing their lips together softly. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's smooth back, down to the waistband of his boxer briefs, unhesitant this time in his removal of the clothing, instantly pushing them down over Blaine's muscular thighs. Blaine kicked them off the bed, and Kurt gave a little strangled moaning noise when he felt Blaine's erection pressing against his bulging briefs. Blaine smiled and slipped Kurt out of his last remaining article of clothing 'Now that's out of the way-' he pulled back, looking over Kurt's body '-let's get started, beautiful.'

Kurt gently switched their positions so Blaine was lying on his back 'Relax, baby.' Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly, down to his collar bone and down to Blaine's chest, biting one of his nipples briefly, causing Blaine to moan slightly. 'Blaine.' Kurt whispered. 'God, Blaine, I want to taste you. Can I?' Unable to gather the words, Blaine simply nodded. Kurt responded by taking Blaine's nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it before starting to lick a path over Blaine's toned tummy, down towards his erection, nipping the skin with his teeth here and there, loving the loud moans that tumbled from his boyfriend's pink lips whenever Kurt did this, Blaine's eyes darkened visibly with arousal. Kurt continued his pathway down Blaine's body towards his hip, he ran a tongue over Blaine's hip bone before biting lightly into the skin there. Kurt slowly began to increase the pressure of his bites, adding in a little sucking motion, creating a small but distinct bruise on Blaine's defined hip bone 'There, now your mine.' Blaine moaned softly and stroked his hand through Kurt's hair 'All yours, baby.' Kurt smiled at this and moved back to his original destination. He licked at the tip of Blaine's erection, looking up at him in order to gauge his reaction. Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head slightly and he moaned loudly, tipping his head back. Taking encouragement from this Kurt took Blaine's hardness into his mouth, sliding him slowly down his throat, inwardly thanking his lack of gag reflex that was now allowing him to give Blaine the most pleasure possible.

Blaine moaned out even louder now and gripped Kurt's hair 'Oh baby.' Kurt smiled and started to suck his boyfriend harder, hollowing his cheeks, creating a vacuum around Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned wantonly, moving his hips the tiniest little bit in time with Kurt's deep blow job. Kurt wasn't really sure what he was doing, but Blaine seemed to be enjoying it, so Kurt continued with what he was doing, repeating the things Blaine responded to most loudly. Kurt felt Blaine's hand tighten in his hair 'K-Kurt, baby, oh.' Blaine moaned breathlessly 'I'm going to cum, baby.'

Kurt simply responded by sucking Blaine's erection harder and deeper. He wasn't entirely sure if he would be able to swallow all of Blaine's cum, but he was definitely going to try, because Kurt wasn't sure he could think of anything more erotic then swallowing his boyfriend's cum, knowing that he had caused it. A few sucks later and Blaine was coming, and coming hard, and the shorter boy was making all manner of noises, garbled attempts at Kurt's name accompanied by a very distinct stream of swearing. Kurt sucked at Blaine's cock until he had swallowed all traces of his boyfriend's cum, before finally pulling off him. Blaine's softened cock fell against his stomach and he moaned 'Kurt, that was fucking amazing.'

Kurt moved back up Blaine's body, kissing over his tanned abdomen and chest. Upon reaching Blaine's jaw he moved his lips up to Blaine's, pressing their lips together. Blaine's lips instantly parted without any prompting, and Kurt followed his lead. Blaine's tongue slipped into Kurt's mouth and moaned when he tasted himself in Kurt's mouth. _'The hot, wet mouth that has just been around my cock.'_ He couldn't help but think, and having this thought caused him to moan into Kurt's mouth. Blaine reached up to gently start stroking Kurt's erection, his own dick already starting to harden again due to a mix of the feel of another boy's dick in his hand, _Kurt's_ dick, and the predatory stare Kurt was focussing on him. Blaine thought Kurt's erection felt so good, and he was already growing painfully hard again just from touching the smaller boy's hard length. Kurt moaned softly again, but stopped Blaine's hand from stroking his erection, saying quietly 'I know….. I know I said I thought I wasn't ready. But I've changed my mind. I want to go the whole way with you. I want you to make love to me. I can't think of a better day then today. And I can't think of another person I'd rather do this with. If you want me, of course.' Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly 'Of course I want to, Kurt. You are so beautiful.'

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine back 'I love you, Blaine. I love you so much.' Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and murmured 'I love you too, Kurt.' Blaine started to gently kiss down Kurt's neck, rolling them over so Kurt was underneath him once again. Kurt wasn't really sure what he was doing, he had very little knowledge about sex, only the things he'd read in the pamphlets his Dad got him. Kurt almost shuddered at the embarrassment of that conversation, but he forced himself to stop thinking about it 'Just think about Blaine.' Kurt told himself firmly. Kurt was nervous, and apprehensive, and unsure what he was doing, but he did know that the feel of Blaine's lips on his neck felt really, _really_ good, and so he just tilted his head back to allow Blaine more access to the pale expanse of skin on his neck, letting Blaine know he wanted him to continue.

Blaine moaned at the slight action and kissed further down Kurt's neck, pausing when he reached the little jumping pulse point and scraping the skin with his teeth 'Baby, your skin feels incredible.' He sunk his teeth lightly into the skin and started to suck gently, and Kurt instantly threaded a hand into Blaine's hair, letting out a soft moan and arching his head back even more at the touch. Blaine chuckled against the skin, feeling Kurt's dick twitch against his thigh, and Kurt felt a shudder pass through his body. 'Mmm, I see you like that. I'll have to bear that in mind for next time.' The pale boy simply moaned and tried to tug Blaine's lips back towards his neck. Blaine smirked slightly and complied, continuing to bite and suck on the skin lightly, and Kurt just laid there, moaning loudly as Blaine sucked a hickey into his neck.

When Blaine was done he pulled away from the smooth skin of Kurt's neck and pressed a light kiss to the purple mark, in perfect contrast to the pale skin of Kurt's neck 'Mine.' he growled. Kurt moaned softly again and said, slightly breathlessly 'All yours, baby. Forever.' Blaine smiled, his hand reaching into the bedside table 'Forever.' Kurt watched as Blaine pulled a bottle of lube outside of his bedside table. He took a shuddery breath when he saw him pull out the lube 'Blaine, will we need to use a condom?' Blaine smiled softly and ran a reassuring hand over the pale boy's chest 'No, Kurt, we won't. I'm a virgin. As, I'm assuming, are you?' Kurt nodded, and Blaine simply smiled in response, uncapping the bottle of lube and applying some to his fingers.

Blaine positioned himself on top of Kurt, running his un-lubed hand up the smaller boy's arm. He ran his hand up to Kurt's, linking their fingers together 'Kurt.' He said in a shaky voice, a little insecurity and nervousness present in his amber eyes 'I just want you to know, before we start, that this isn't lust. I mean, obviously I want you right now, and _that _part is lust. But for me this is about love. Showing you how much I love you. Making love to you. I just need to make sure you know that.' Kurt gave him a small smile 'This is about love for me too, Blaine. I love you.' Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead 'I love you too.'

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes 'I'm ready, Blaine.' Blaine simply nodded and nudged Kurt's legs apart, positioning himself in between his lover's legs. He lowered his hand to in between Kurt's legs, starting to reach down until he felt Kurt tense underneath him and he paused in his actions, looking down at his boyfriend 'What's wrong, Kurt?' Kurt put a hand on Blaine's chest 'I-wait. I want to do this, I really do. But I'm nervous. Would you…. Would you talk me through it? Tell me what you're going to do?' Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt softly 'Yes, baby. We can take this as slow as you want, and I'll tell you exactly what I'm going to do, and when I'm going to do it.'

Blaine started to reach his hand in between Kurt's legs again 'First I need to stretch you out. To do that I need to put my fingers inside you, one at a time until I have stretched you out enough. If I don't it will really hurt when I go inside you. The fingers will feel weird, and they might even hurt a little at first, but just be patient, okay? I'll take care of you.' Kurt nodded and whispered 'I trust you.' Blaine's hand finished its descent towards Kurt's entrance and Blaine started gently rimming his finger around the entrance slowly. Kurt moaned softly 'Oh, oh Blaine that… that feels good.' Blaine bent his head, kissing Kurt's lips to distract him before gently starting to push the finger inside of him. Upon feeling Kurt's body tense up underneath him, Blaine broke the kiss 'I know, sweetheart. I know it hurts. I know it feels weird. But you need to try and relax for me. It will make this much easier.'

Kurt nodded and let out the breath he'd been holding, relaxing back against the bed, trying to distract himself from the weird, slightly painful sensation he could feel as Blaine started to ease his finger fully inside Kurt. The darker haired boy started to kiss Kurt's neck again, beginning to move his finger in and out of Kurt. Kurt gasped and started to tense up as the pain got a little worse, but Blaine simply trailed his lips up his neck and kissed his boyfriend's lips gently 'Relax, honey. Please.' Kurt leaned back into the bed and tried to relax, running his hands through his boyfriend's hair, stroking it to distract himself.

Blaine knew that Kurt was in pain, so he decided that he was going to do something to make sure Kurt was enjoying this, to replace the pain he was feeling. He gently slid a second finger inside the taller boy, his fingers searching for the familiar feeling nub he enjoyed to stimulate when he was masturbating. After a short while of searching, his fingers brushed over it. Kurt's eyes widened and he started to sit up, but Blaine distracted him with kisses to his abdomen until Kurt sank back down onto the bed once again 'Blaine.' Kurt asked breathlessly 'What the Hell was that?' Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's stomach 'That, Kurt, is your prostate. That's the thing that makes sex feels good for gay couples.'

Kurt blushed slightly, and Blaine happily noted that it spread over his torso. Kurt whispered, so softly that Blaine almost didn't hear him 'Blaine… would you do that again please?' Blaine smiled 'Of course.' He stroked Kurt's prostate in order to distract him while he eased a third finger gently inside him. Kurt whined 'Baby. Baby please, I really need to feel you inside me.' Blaine moved his fingers a couple more times before removing them from inside of him. Kurt instantly hated the empty feeling and he involuntarily pouted. Blaine chuckled and picked up the lube again, squirting a good amount into his hand 'What's wrong, baby?' Kurt licked his lips slightly and his blush deepened a little 'I just miss the feeling of having something inside me, that's all. Of having _you_ inside me.' Blaine smiled at the sound of these words coming from his beautiful boyfriend's lips 'I'll be back inside you soon enough, baby.' Kurt smiled at this and ran a hand over his boyfriend's chest 'You'd better be.' Blaine simply moved his hand away from his own erection and lifted his boyfriend's hips. Kurt lifted his legs and wrapped them around Blaine's hips. Blaine positioned himself, ready to go inside his boyfriend 'Are you ready baby?' Kurt nodded 'I'm ready.'

Blaine moved his hips forward, pushing into Kurt, stopping whenever he felt Kurt tense up, continuing to move when he felt him relax. When he was fully inside Kurt he stopped, panting, looking down at Kurt, his eyes darkened with arousal, just thinking to himself about the smaller boy underneath him.God, Blaine loved Kurt. He loved every inch of this pale body underneath his. And he just wanted to pound into the tight heat that was Kurt, to lose himself in the ecstasy until they were both calling out each other's names, because even without moving his hips at all he could already feel that Kurt felt so good, so warm and so tight around him. But the look of pain etched on Kurt's face told him that he couldn't, that he had to wait, be gentle, because this was Kurt's first time, and Blaine really didn't want to hurt him.

Kurt's eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were gripping Blaine's shoulders just too tightly to be comfortable. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead softly and said nervously 'Kurt, honey, you feel amazing, but if this hurts you too much, we can stop.' Kurt shook his head and said softly 'No. I want you to stay inside me. Having you inside me feels incredible. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurting right now, but I can already feel myself getting used to having you inside me. And I'd really love it if you would stay there.' Blaine nodded and bent his head to kiss Kurt softly 'Just tell me baby, when you're ready.' Kurt nodded and he loosened his grip on Blaine's shoulders, moving so his arms were wrapped around Blaine's neck, closing his legs even tighter around Blaine's waist. 'I'm ready, Blaine.'

Blaine nodded and slowly pulled out almost the whole way, thrusting slightly back into Kurt, and he felt Kurt's hands make their way into his hair, and he watched as the pale boy tipped his head back and opened his mouth in a silent moan 'Oh my God.' Kurt panted slightly 'I never thought anything could feel this amazing.' Blaine raised his hands to cup Kurt's face and move him so he could look into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. That was one of the many things Blaine loved about Kurt – his eyes. Their colour was never the same, he could look in them during Warblers rehearsal and they would be a crystal blue, only for them to be back their dorm room later that night and they would be a deep green. And Blaine loved that they never stayed the same. They were just like Kurt, always surprising him.

Blaine started to speak slowly 'We're one now, Kurt. Joined forever. Just like we always should have been.' Kurt felt his heart swell at what Blaine was saying to him, and a tear ran slowly down his cheek 'Forever one, baby.' Blaine smiled softly and bent down, kissing Kurt's tear away tenderly, pulling back and thrusting into him slowly once more. Kurt wrapped his arms a little tighter around Blaine's neck, and he spoke softly 'Blaine, this feels really amazing, but it isn't enough.' Blaine gently kissed down Kurt's jaw to his neck, slowly allowing himself to once again sink himself fully into Kurt, feeling Kurt take him in a lot easier than he had the first time. Blaine lifted his head to look into Kurt's eyes and saw none of the pain on his perfect features that he had the first time, in Kurt's eyes he only saw love and desire and wonder. 'Kurt.' Blaine whispered 'I'm all the way inside you, can you feel that? You feel amazing, Kurt. You fit around me so perfectly.' Kurt nodded slowly 'I can feel you, Blaine. You feel absolutely incredible.'

Kurt raised his arms and threaded his fingers into Blaine's hair, softly caressing 'Move, please.' Kurt whispered. Blaine obliged, starting to move slowly inside Kurt, who tipped his head back and whined in pleasure. Blaine had never seen Kurt like this, all sweaty and untidy and so sexy that Blaine wasn't sure how he hadn't come already, just from looking at his beautiful boyfriend all splayed out like this. Kurt moaned out as Blaine lowered his head to be buried in the crook of Kurt's neck, starting to suck slowly on the skin there. Blaine growled against his boyfriend's neck and started to move a little faster, lifting Kurt's hips, searching for the perfect position to give Kurt as much pleasure as he could, knowing Kurt was still feeling some level of discomfort at having Blaine inside him for the first time.

But for Kurt, the discomfort was gradually being replaced by pleasure as Blaine gradually increased his pace, until Kurt was practically screaming and Blaine was right there alongside him. 'Oh…oh God, Blaine, right there, yes!' Blaine had now found that perfect position that meant he pressed against Kurt's prostate with every thrust, and he had moved Kurt's legs to wrap around his waist, he groaned 'Oh fuck, Kurt!' Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine's waist and Blaine fell forward, clasping one of Kurt's hands in his 'I love you. Oh God, Kurt, I love you.' Kurt smiled softly 'I love you too, Blaine. But I think I'm going to c-cum, Blaine.' Blaine reached a hand down to wrap around Kurt's leaking erection 'Me too baby, so close, I need to see you cum for me baby, please.' Blaine growled out this last word and it sent shivers through Kurt, finally starting him tumbling over the edge, and he tipped his head back and just moaned in that beautiful countertenor voice of his. This was the undoing of Blaine; his hips snapped forward hard one more time and he was coming hard into the pale boy underneath him, groaning out loudly.

Blaine fell down on top of Kurt after he had finished, he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips 'I love you.' He kissed Kurt's nose, and then his eyes 'I love you. I love you. I love you.' He continued to kiss slowly over Kurt's face as a distraction as he slowly pulled out of Kurt. Kurt hissed and tensed slightly, but some soft stroking from Blaine on Kurt's abdomen made him relax and allowed Blaine to slide out easily. Blaine looked down into the taller boy's eyes 'That was perfect, Kurt. You were perfect.' Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled, loving he was the cause of the pretty pink colouring in Kurt's cheeks. Kurt smiled back 'You were incredible, Blaine. I love you, so much.' Blaine smiled 'I love you too, Kurt. I've been looking for you forever. And now I've found you, I'm never going to let you go.' Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep 'Para siempre, mi amor.' Blaine smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead 'Sleep, love.' He moved so his arms were wrapped around Kurt, and Blaine felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep himself. The last thing Blaine heard before he fell asleep was Kurt uttering the word 'Forever.' from between those perfect lips, and Blaine fell into what was probably the most content sleep he had ever had in his entire life, his perfect boy safe in his arms.


End file.
